The Campout
by Countrygurl212
Summary: A night out Camping, under the stars, turns out to be a lot more than just a friendly get together! Noze
1. Dare

Chapter 1

Moze and Ned were sitting out in the Bigby's backyard. They were both lying in the hammock. It was then that Ned thought of a great idea.

"Moze?" Ned said breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yea Ned." She responded.

"I think we should have a campout tonight. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Definitely. Where do your parents keep the camping stuff?"

"In the shed."

Ned began walking towards the shed in his backyard. Moze followed. He opened the door and pulled out a tent that they were going to use to sleep in. Unfortunately it had to be assembled, but they both didn't mind.

"I'll get the sleeping bags." Moze explained.

"Okay they're in the back corner, over there." Ned said pointing in the direction where the sleeping bags were bunched up.

"Gotcha." Moze pulled them out of the heap and followed Ned back to the area they were going to set up the tent.

--

After about an hour of confusion and failed attempts the two of them finally got the tent up. They climbed in and dragged the sleeping bags with them. Moze set hers up next to Ned and they laid down together, proud of their accomplishment.

"So, Ned what's up with the huge sleeping bag? It looks like it could fit two of you." Moze asked curiously. She began to laugh.

"Why do you want to come in with me?" He asked, laughing and raising his eyebrows seductively.

"Only in your dreams." Moze said sarcastically.

"Come on it wouldn't be a bad idea, and you know it." Ned reasoned.

"Is that a dare?" Moze asked blushing violently.

"What if it is?" Ned responded.

"Then I might just have to come in there with you."

"Okay then it's definitely a dare." Ned said very matter of fact.

Moze crawled out of her sleeping bag and got in Ned's. He invited her with a big seductive hug. She yawned. Truth was she was glad he had invited her in. Moze really liked Ned but she would never ever admit it to anyone, especially not to Ned himself. She let him hug her tightly for most of the night until she finally fell asleep in his arms.

A few minutes after they were both asleep Ned heard a voice that sounded familiar, but he was too tired and ignored it.

"Ned? Moze?" Questioned a very familiar voice.


	2. Questions and Answers

Chapter 2

That voice turned out to be Cookie.

"Hey guys."

Ned was now fully awake.

"Shhh, Moze is sleeping." Ned began to explain.

But Cookie didn't listen, he continued talking just as loud.

"Are you two finally together yet?" Cookie asked. "Because it sure looks like it, she is in your sleeping bag."

Moze began to stir and woke up slightly confused. What was Cookie doing standing inside the tent? She then realized that Ned was still holding her romantically and tried to wiggle out of the embrace, but he wouldn't budge.

Cookie finally spoke again, breaking the awkward silence.

"So what's going on between you two?" He asked. "And will someone answer me this time?"

"Uhh…" They both began, looking at each other. Ned finally dropped his arms, letting go of Moze.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" Ned covered up quickly.

"Because Moze is in _your _sleeping bag, not her own." Cookie said pointing to Moze's sleeping bag that was empty.

Moze and Ned blushed so red they both looked like if you lit a match they would start on fire. They couldn't muster up anything to say.

Cookie walked up to the sleeping bag and took Moze's hand. He led her out of the tent.

"What is it Cookie?" Moze asked stubbornly.

"I figured if I wanted answers you would be the one to most likely crack." He said cackling his famous Cookie laugh.

"You've messed with the wrong girl." She said punching him lightly in the arm.

"Is that a threat?" Cook wondered.

"No it's a warning." Moze said walking back to the tent, but Cookie dragged her back.

"Come on, I want the scoop on you and Ned. This was bound to happen eventually." He said honestly.

"Okay I like Ned. Are you happy now?" She asked bitter.

"I already knew that, I may be a computer geek, but I'm not blind."

"Oh…" Moze said blushing once again. "Can I go now?"

"Why? Do you want to get back to your Neddy-poo?" He asked cackling again. "Maybe I should have gotten the information from Ned."

"Finally!" She shrieked walking back to the tent, but it seemed Cookie was not done here. He pulled Ned out of the tent next.

"Okay Ned, Moze wouldn't budge so tell me what's really going on."

"I like Moze. Are you happy?" Ned asked annoyed.

"Once again I know that. Moze said the same thing."

"She did? Really?" Ned asked excitedly.

"Yup."

"No way!"

Ned was about to walk back, but Cookie stopped him again. He had a few more questions to ask his best buds.


	3. Cookie Saves the day

Chapter 3

"So…" Cookie said. He had Ned and Moze in his clutches. "Will somebody please tell me what's going on now?" He persistently cried one more time.

"Alright, fine." Ned and Moze said at the exact same time. "I like Moze, I like Ned."

They both looked at each other shocked to learn the others secret.

Suddenly ignoring Cookie completely, Ned stared at Moze wondering if he had heard right.

They both began again; at the same time.

"Did I hear right? Do you really like me as much as I like you?"

Realizing they both spoke at the exact same time. They blushed cherry red.

Cookie smirked.

_My plan worked. _He snorted secretively. The second he saw them both in the same sleeping bag, he knew he had to do them a favor. So he drove them both crazy, asking them questions about the situation. He knew they would both crack and reveal their feelings to each other with out being intentional. He was a genius if he didn't say so himself.

"Looks like you two need some time alone, to discuss the situation." Cookie stated brightly. He walked away his head held high. He had just helped out his two best friends in the best way possible, and nothing could feel better.

After Cookie left Moze was baffled, she had no idea what to say or do. Apparently Ned didn't either. They just stared at each other blankly.

Finally Ned broke the discomfort and leaned toward Moze, brushing his lips with hers ever so slightly. She responded with an even more passionate kiss that practically knocked him to the ground.

They both pulled apart.

"That was the best kiss ever." They both said aloud.

"I really do like you Ned." Moze said.

"I really like you too." Ned replied.

He took her hand.

"I think we should go find Cookie and thank him." Moze explained.

"Your right. I can't believe he was smart enough to trick us into telling each other how we felt. I mean I knew he was smart, but not relationship smart. Ya know?" Ned told Moze.

"I know exactly what you mean." And with that they walked peacefully to Ned's front yard to find Cookie and tell him they were finally together.


End file.
